V0.5 patch note
Done end of January 2015 Summary : This month started slowly but was full of surprises ! A fun new coop versus mode, Bug buff on the BFTM and a new hitstun system that greatly improve gameplay and strategies ! Lava level received quality life change and new elements of interaction. The bubble shield is great and appreciated by all. The new tetris level is taking a great shape. 'Patch notes V0.5' FEATURES ready for beta test (done) 'Updates to be ready for beta test levels 0.5 :' Astero level v0.5 : * 100% - Adjusting shield refresh from 4 to 3 seconds. * 100% - Adding small sound effect when shield activated * 100% - Annoying droid destroys itself when going off screen * 100% - No other modification yet Mines field level v0.5 : * 100% - Adjusting mines positioning for better fairness * 100% - Updating the Machine gun with last buff * NO LUCK - Trying to get rid of the visual bug on the missiles * 100% - Getting rid of the number of missiles limitation * 100% - Putting the tech wall on the long side Laval level v0.5 : * 100% - Upping the HP for the magmaroids from 1 to 2 HP * BUG : Making the laser collide with each other * DISABLED : instant shield (broken without energy bar) * 100% - Adding bubble shield instead * 100% - Adding a new asteroid to push around * 100% - Redesign bullet pattern for boss * 100% - Green bar for both players and less bright * NEW - A moon can be pushed around by players and destroyed * NEW - The boss can now be seen coming before activation Tetris level v0.5 : * 100% - Stabilizing the block behavior, physics and durability * NOT YET: Trying to contain the blocks cleanly ( letting them fall on the side ? ) * 100% - Mass gun + Laser beam * 100% - Green bar for both players and less bright COOP VERSUS LEVEL v0.5 : * 100% - Setting it on the asteroid level * 100% - Creating the 3rd and 4th player, ship, controls * 100% - Testing the 4 controller at once * 100% - Adding the health bar for new players * 50% - Check the ending game condition - right now one death end the match, will try to required both players before restart * 100% - No collision on player ship overlapping * 100% - No damage on shield collision * 100% - No damage on allied weapons *KIT BUG - Changing color bar - Low bars are out of reach NEW FEATURES 100% - New 2V2 Versus mode * 100% : Creating a 2 versus 2 players mode with 4 controllers *100% : The shield destroys allies no more 100% - New Shield test *100% - BUG CORRECTED - Holding down the key gets rid of the reload time *100% - Duration is set to 1 sec *100% - Testing led to a 3 seconds reload time 100% - New "Tetris" Level Level is playable. Really fun ! Will need some polish and balance. 100% - New HIT-STUN in testing ' First live test of the hit-stun features successful ! It really change the gameplay for the better. EVOLUTION and Balance change *For ease of use the players have one life and fight in one round *'BFTM - BIG BUFF ! The new missile travels faster and can now be fired 2 at a time ! *The shield was way to useful against the BFTM and it became boring and useless... *This new version is more reactive and offer more strategies against the shield Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Category:Evol Category:Bug Category:V0.5